


Вальхалла

by sir_Krowley



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_Krowley/pseuds/sir_Krowley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, в котором Ойкава - валькирия, а Иваизуми - воин, отказывающийся умирать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вальхалла

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuggestiveScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuggestiveScribe/gifts).



Ойкава смотрел вниз, сквозь пол, сквозь трещину на этом измерении, мимо сталкивающихся и разбегающихся галактик. Его взгляд был прикован к Земле, чей пульс он чувствовал в своей груди так же четко, как видел. Именно там находились его цели: мужчины и женщины, чьи души он обязан был собирать, чтобы они могли спокойно отдыхать в Вальхалле. 

Ойкава почувствовал, как его тянет к земле кто-то, кому суждено быть забранным. Он широко расправил крылья и нырнул в трещину, соединяющую их миры.

Полет был таким же, как и всегда; белоснежные крылья подгибались из-за скорости его прямого падения на крошечную планету, звезды проносились мимо в виде белых сияющих полос.

На Земле вспыхнула война, и Ойкава вместе с другими валькириями трудился ради своей души. Сама работа, время и усилия, на нее затраченные, не имели значения. Облегчение на лице умирающего солдата, знающего, что смерть — это не конец, — вот что было важно. 

Ойкава прорвался сквозь атмосферу, запахи океана и земли мгновенно окружили его. Он немного развернулся к океану, и взгляд его смягчился из-за его сияния. Океан всегда был неизменно прекрасен, с его приливами и отливами из-за влияния Луны, а не человечества. 

Он быстро приближался к поверхности земли, и почувствовал дрожание души задолго до того, как увидел человека, которому она принадлежала. Он подлетел к нему, широко размахивая крыльями, и мгновенно замер в воздухе, не давая возможности сомневаться в своем существовании и реальности. 

Танки, гильзы от пуль, брошенное оружие Объединенных наций и стран Оси, едкий запах пороха и боеприпасов, техника и людские тела, раскиданные по полю боя так, словно они имеют одинаковую ценность. 

Так сейчас выглядела Земля.

Мужчина уставился на него неестественно широко распахнутыми глазами. Он истекал кровью, ей пропиталась уже большая часть его одежды, и его трясло так сильно, что это было слышно по сбитому дыханию. 

Ойкава опустился на колени и протянул к нему руку. Из глаз мужчины потекли слезы, оставляя за собой влажный след, похожий на хвост метеоритов. 

— Ты хорошо потрудился, — мягким голосом сказал ему Ойкава, улыбаясь. Неподвижно держа протянутую руку, он взмахнул крыльями. — Давай уведем тебя от всего этого, — выдохнул он. 

Мужчина поднял свою руку и кончиками пальцев коснулся ладони Ойкавы. 

Ойкава почувствовал прикосновение, почувствовал тепло чужой кожи, и понял, что солдат готов. Ойкава сжал ладонь мужчины и потянул к себе. Плоть осела на землю, и вместо нее за Ойкаву держались завитки нежно-голубого света. 

Невесомая мерцающая энергия отделилась от солдата, чье тело выдохнуло в последний раз. Как и большинство людей, мужчина этого даже и не заметил. Он улыбнулся, и улыбка его сияла жизнью и душой, и когда Ойкава взял его за вторую руку, то почувствовал покой. 

Ойкава вновь распахнул свои крылья, глубоко вздохнул и взлетел в небеса. 

Его взгляд был направлен вверх, пока они преодолевали атмосферу Земли. Но с того момента, как они вырвались из нее и оказывались в космосе, прорываясь сквозь время и пространство, ему нравилось наблюдать за их лицами.

Всем кажется, что они знают истинную красоту, до тех пор, пока они не увидят безграничные просторы космоса. В этот момент все люди понимают, что ошибались.

Сияющие завихрения света. Колеблющиеся трещины, исторгающие свет невообразимых цветов. Газы, пыль и камни, подсвеченные миллионами звезд, кажущиеся идеальными и бесконечными в тишине космоса. Завернутые спиралью галактики, градиенты голубого и красного вокруг звезд, смешение сиреневого, розового и зеленого в перегретых остатках после взрыва сверхновой. 

Ойкава смотрел на лица тех, кого приводил с собой. Смотрел, как они впервые сталкиваются с вечностью и пробуют ее на вкус. 

Он держал их за руки до самого конца. Когда он оставлял их у ворот, они всегда улыбались, и он всегда улыбался в ответ. Они займут место, предназначенное им, принадлежащее истинным воинам до конца времен. 

Ойкава смотрел во тьму, в бездну, лежащую прямо за границей Вальхаллы, до тех пор, пока вновь не чувствовал биение еще одной жизни, подходящей к героическому концу, и снова спускался на Землю. Таков был его долг, как валькирии. 

 

* 

 

Ойкава в очередной раз бросился к разодранной войной планете, проходя сквозь чернильно-черные и разноцветные скопления галактик. Его взгляд был обращен к цели, и когда он врезался в атмосферу, то сразу же почувствовал металлический привкус войны на языке. 

Он приблизился к полю боя и замер так резко, что крылья полностью раскрылись, чтобы выдержать напряжение; пыль взметнулась в воздух из-за колоссального выделения энергии. 

Спустившись на землю, он стал изучать глазами просторы, покрытые грязью и пылью, в полной тишине, за исключением далекого эха стрельбы и криков. Растрескавшаяся мертвая земля имела цвет песка, и ветер поднимал ее в воздух, размывая линию горизонта. Это помогло Ойкаве найти свою цель.

Он сидел, опираясь спиной о стену, опрокинув голову на темный кирпич, и сжимал рукой бедро. Серый камуфляж окрашивался в кроваво-красный вокруг его пальцев, пот стекал по бронзовой коже шеи. Солдат с трудом мог вздохнуть, но даже в таком виде он не выглядел побежденным. 

Ойкава приблизился к нему широкими шагами, и уверенно, но мягко улыбнулся, протягивая руку.

— Ты доказал, что являешься истинным воином, — сказал Ойкава, и солдат наконец поднял голову на звук его голоса. — Пойдем со мной, я отведу тебя к твоему месту среди звезд.

Солдат перевел свой тяжелый взгляд стальных глаз на лицо Ойкавы. Затем он моргнул и застонал.

Ойкава с трудом скрыл удивление на своем лице.

Несколько мгновений Ойкава просто ошеломленно смотрел на солдата, молча сидящего не земле и плотнее прижимающего руку к ране. 

— Эм, — очень умно начал он. — Я могу освободить тебя от боли? — вопросительная интонация появилась сама по себе, но Ойкава не привык рекламировать людям бессмертие. Ойкава протянул руку чуть дальше и заставил себя улыбнуться. 

— Это да, — сказал солдат, смотря Ойкаве в глаза, — Но мне придется умереть, так?

Ойкава моргнул и поджал губы.

Мужчина тяжело выдохнул, снова откидывая голову назад. — Я пока что не готов ко всему этому.

Ойкава опустил руку и уставился на солдата, покрытого потом, синяками и кровью, с побитым видом сидящего на земле, прижав руку к зияющей ране, и не мог найти слов. 

— Что ты вообще такое, кстати? — спросил солдат, все еще разглядывающий его из-под темных ресниц. — Какой-нибудь ангел? 

Ойкава положил руки на бедра и переместил вес на одну ногу. — Знаешь, когда большинство людей сталкивается с чем-то божественным, то они обычно не сомневаясь соглашаются отправиться куда угодно. Ты мог по крайней мере из вежливости притвориться удивленным. 

Губы солдата дернулись. — Ты мог хотя бы из вежливости подумать о том, что смерть имеет огромное значение для человека.

Ойкава склонил голову набок. — В этом все дело? Ты боишься? 

— Нет, — ответил он достаточно просто, так что Ойкава поверил ему, и чуть поерзал на месте, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. — Так ты действительно ангел? — спросил он абсолютно безразличным голосом, наконец замерев на месте и вздохнув. 

Ойкава моргнул, уставившись на него. Это был самый странный человек из всех, что ему встречались. Он тоже вздохнул и сел рядом с солдатом, чтобы не смотреть на него сверху вниз. 

— Валькирия, вообще-то, — сообщил он мужчине.

Солдат повернул голову, нахмурив брови в замешательстве из-за ответа; Ойкава складывал крылья за спиной. 

— Разве валькириями не бывают только женщины? — с искренним любопытством спросил он.

Ойкава тихо усмехнулся на его интерес. 

— Раньше — да, — ответил он со слабой улыбкой на губах. — Раньше их было только двенадцать, — Ойкава растянул ноги на земле. Его броня была из тех времен, которые уже некому вспомнить, на спине лежали внушительные изгибы сложенных крыльев, но взгляд солдата не покидал его лица. — Но потом мир стал больше, и битвы росли вместе с ним, — продолжил он, вытягивая губы в линию и разглядывая пустынное поле боя, — Им потребовалось больше валькирий. 

Солдат не выглядел взволнованным из-за услышанного, он просто понимающие кивнул и тоже повернул голову вперед. — Это плохая война.

Ойкава кивнул. — Да, плохая.

Они долго сидели так, молча. Ойкава чувствовал жар, исходящий от души солдата, и был уверен, что она крепко связана с телом. Он не мог сказать, держала ли ее сила воли, или что-то еще, но это давало ему немного свободного времени.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Ойкава, скосив взгляд на солдата.

Тот снова сморщил лоб. — Ты — божественное создание, сопровождающее души воинов на небеса, но не можешь узнать имя человека?

Ойкава холодно на него покосился. — Я собираю души на основе их содержания, ничего более. 

_А еще я обычно с ними не общаюсь._

Мужчина раздумывал над этим некоторое время, и возможно даже понял скрытый комплимент. 

— Иваизуми, — ответил он, тяжело вздохнув. — Иваизуми Хаджиме.

— Красивое имя, — прокомментировал Ойкава. — Очень простое. Тебе подходит. 

— Все ангелы такие козлы? 

_— Валькирии_ , — поправил Ойкава. — И я не был козлом; именно слишком сложные люди с тьмой в сердце являются причиной подобного, — он жестом указал на поле боя. — Гордыня приносит людям проблемы, — добавил он тихим голосом. 

Иваизуми уставился на него. Ойкава уставился в ответ, но он не был так же хорош в молчании, как Иваизуми.

_— Что?_ — прищурился он.

Иваизуми пожал плечами. — Ничего. Совсем ничего.

Ойкава склонил голову к плечу и снова протянул руку; на этот раз просто ладонью вверх. — Так ты пойдешь со мной или нет?

Иваизуми посмотрел на него. — Это обязательно?

Ойкава прищурился.

— Слушай… — он сам себя прервал, затем покачал головой. — Прости, я повел себя грубо. Я не спросил твоего имени.

— Стоит ли нам винить в этом встречу с божественным созданием или кровопотерю? 

Иваизуми сжал губы в твердую линию. — Ты действительно слишком нахальный, да? 

— Ойкава, — ответил он, не давая растянуться тишине. — Меня зовут Ойкава. 

— Японское имя. 

Ойкава пожал плечами. — Предполагаю, что да. 

— Ты _"предполагаешь"_?

Ойкава повернулся к полю боя, прикусив губу. Медленно наступали сумерки, уменьшая контраст между светом и тенью. Его глаза были прикованы к пустому горизонту. 

— Я не человек уже очень долгое время. 

Ойкава почувствовал пристальный взгляд, обращенный на его лицо. 

— Знаешь, Хаджиме, в некоторых культурах пялиться на людей считается грубым.

Иваизуми нахмурился. — Ты сам сказал, что я должен быть удивлен. Заткнись и дай мне пару минут, чтобы отойти от шока. 

Ойкава снова усмехнулся. — Ладно, расслабься немного. 

— Шок и расслабление полностью противоположны.

Ойкава проигнорировал его. — Осознай величие и значимость моего существования, — продолжил он, бурно жестикулируя. 

— Теперь ты просто издеваешься.

Взгляд Ойкавы опустился ниже, на мятую форму Иваизуми, его потертое оружие и запятнанную ткань, после чего он снова посмотрел ему в глаза. — Разве ты не устал? 

Иваизуми недоуменно моргнул. — Устал?

Ойкава указал на свою грудь. — Твоя душа. Не устала? 

— Моя душа чувствует себя вполне обычно, — заключил Иваизуми после минутного молчания, во время которого пытался определить свое состояние. 

Ойкава никогда бы не признал, что едва не фыркнул в этот момент. — Ну, это все, что удерживает тебя здесь. 

Иваизуми разогнул согнутую ногу и притянул другую к груди. — Объясни. 

Ойкава поднял руку, и протянул ее над ногой Иваизуми, где лежала рука солдата. Тот понял намек и немного приподнял ее. Когда их пальцы приблизились вплотную, Ойкава, склонив голову набок, опустил руку чуть ниже, но вместо того, чтобы коснуться руки Иваизуми, его пальцы прошли сквозь нее. 

Иваизуми удивленно заморгал, наклоняясь ближе, чтобы внимательнее рассмотреть. Ойкава мягко улыбнулся, проходя рукой сквозь Иваизуми и не встречая никакого сопротивления.

— Я нематериален, — просто сказал он. — Я не могу тебя коснуться, я могу взаимодействовать только с твоей душой, — его рука так и зависла, пальцы были скрыты за окровавленными костяшками пальцев и сухожилиями. — Я не могу заставить тебя пойти со мной, я ничего не могу заставить тебя делать, — Ойкава поднял голову и встретил взгляд Иваизуми, — Но твое тело и твоя душа привели меня сюда. Они сказали мне, что ты был готов умереть. 

Иваизуми сглотнул, переводя взгляд с глаз на лицо Ойкавы, и прокашлялся. 

— Но это не так. 

— Ты боишся.

— Нет, — повторил Иваизуми, уставившись ему в глаза. — Я могу сделать большее для своей страны. 

Они так и смотрели друг другу в глаза, пока Иваизуми не перевел взгляд на свои колени и не стал расстегивать ремень. Ойкава с удивлением следил за его действиями. Затем он снял ремень и затянул его на бедре, чтобы замедлить кровотечение.

— Если ты меня не забираешь, значит, я не ухожу, — уверенно сказал он Ойкаве. — Не сейчас. 

— Твоя… — Ойкава наблюдал за ним, смотрел, как металл закрепляется на коже, сжимая ткань, покрывающую ногу. — Твоя душа ослабнет, — сказал он. 

— Что бы это ни значило, — пробормотал Иваизуми.

— Тебе предназначено место среди воинов, — немного торопливо сказал Ойкава, видя, что Иваизуми поднимается на ноги. — Я могу забрать твою душу, только если ты умрешь смертью воина, — Ойкава быстро встал рядом с ним.

— Ладно…

Ойкава специально оказался прямо перед его глазами. — Чем дольше ты упрямо цепляешься за эту смертную оболочку, тем слабее ты станешь. Тебе будет больно, Хаджиме. 

— Война — это боль, Ойкава, — ответил Иваизуми, не смотря на него. 

Ойкава стиснул зубы, смотря, как Иваизуми отряхивает пыль с брюк, опираясь на здоровую ногу. 

— Ты можешь умереть обычной смертью, если твое тело и душа будут слабы, разве ты не понимаешь? — Ойкава наклонился так, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. — Твое место… 

— У меня есть долг _здесь_ , — рационально возразил Иваизуми. — Если я могу продолжить, тогда я остаюсь.

Ойкава медленно расслабился. Он почувствовал, как его губы вытягиваются в улыбке.

_Как настоящий воин._

Иваизуми шагнул вперед, все еще смотря на него. — Это все? 

Ойкава довольно улыбнулся. — Да. 

Иваизуми кивнул, но прежде чем он смог увеличить дистанцию между ними, Ойкава сказал: — Я вернусь за тобой. 

Иваизуми не обернулся. — Я уйду, когда буду готов. 

Ойкава смотрел ему вслед, на шатающиеся из-за неровной походки плечи. Его оружие было перекинуто через плечо, пальцы сжаты в окровавленные кулаки, но он шел увереннее, чем большинство людей в самые лучшие свои дни.

Ойкава выдохнул, медленно поднимая взгляд к небу. Он распахнул крылья и одним взмахом взметнулся вверх на непостижимой скорости. Галактики сияли и сливались рядом с ним, пока он прорывался в измерение, которое называл домом, размышляя о воине Хаджиме, и как сильно ему хотелось бы сопроводить его душу в какое-нибудь прекрасное место. 

 

* 

 

— Не могу поверить, что ты не забрал одну из своих целей.

Ойкава нахмурился, покосившись на Акааши. Они стояли рядом, смотря сквозь порталы. — Ты не представляешь, насколько он был упрям. 

Акааши махнул крыльями, разминая их после долгой неподвижности. Они были вороными, глубокого черного цвета, подходящего к глубине его глаз. Стоя абсолютно неподвижно, он широко их распахнул, не отрывая взгляда от Земли. — Остается надеяться, что он все же найдет себе воинскую смерть, раз уж он тебя так заинтересовал. 

— Мне кажется, он слишком упрям, чтобы умереть как-то иначе, — банально ответил Ойкава.

Акааши посмотрел на него. — Ирихата был огорчен? Мы редко проваливаемся, а с тобой такого точно прежде не было. 

Ойкава приподнял голову. — Это не было _провалом_ , — теперь он махал крыльями. — Хаджиме сделал выбор. 

— Неправильный. 

— Выбор _воина_ , — Ойкава смотрел на Акааши, прищурившись. — Ты являешься валькирией практически так же долго, как я. Неужели ты уже успел забыть, каково это — сражаться за свою нацию? 

Акааши моргнул, смотря на него, затем снова вернул взгляд к трещине в их галактике. — Возможно, — тихо ответил он.

— Не стоит, — предупредил Ойкава. — В любом случае, я знаю, насколько это рисково для Хаджиме, — его губы растянулись в ухмылке, глаза сияли уверенностью, от которой кровь приливала к щекам, а руки были сжаты в кулаки. — И на этот раз я не дам ему ускользнуть. 

— Я верю в твои способности, — ответил Акааши. 

Ойкава посмотрел на него большими сияющими глазами. Акааши хотя и был подчиненным Ойкавы, но не так уж и часто хвалил его. Ойкава снова повернулся к Земле и радостно прощебетал: — Разумеется.

Не оборачиваясь, краем глаза он заметил, как Акааши качает головой. В этот же момент ему перехватило дыхание, так как он снова почувствовал, что его тянет к Земле, к сияющей человеческой фигуре, на которой он зафиксировал взгляд. 

— Мне кажется, это он, — сказал Ойкава, распахнув величественные крылья за спиной. — На этот раз я вернусь с победой, — сказал он, посмотрев на Акааши.

— Удачи, — ответил Акааши.

Ойкава направился к планете намного быстрее обычного, так, что у него сбилось дыхание. Он не знал, сколько времени прошло с его встречи с Хаджиме; возможно, неделя, а возможно, и год. Для Ойкавы время проносилось незаметно, так как он стал частью вечности. 

На этот раз он оказался рядом с так сильно полюбившимся ему океаном. Его ноги замерли прямо над песком разрушенного пляжа. Длинная, сухая трава дрожала от вечернего ветра. Хаджиме было нетрудно найти. 

Он шел, опираясь на винтовку, все еще хромая. Его качало из-за неровного мягкого песка, расходящегося под ногами. Свободная рука была прижата к боку под ребрами. 

Ойкава последовал за ним, и шагов его нематериального тела не было слышно, поэтому Иваизуми не замечал его до тех пор, пока он не подскочил к нему сбоку, усмехаясь. — Хаджиме!

Иваизуми вздрогнул от неожиданности, а затем закатил глаза и пошел дальше. — У меня явно неисправный душевный маяк. 

Ойкава шел позади него, чуть подпрыгивая. — Нет, мне кажется, ты действительно на грани смерти. 

Иваизуми усмехнулся, и вокруг его рта появились слабые улыбающиеся морщинки, явно недостаточно часто показываемые миру. Из-за улыбки открылся порез на губе, но даже кровавые подтеки на зубах не затмевали яркости его улыбки. 

Ойкава тоже оскалился, и Иваизуми остановился около груды темных камней. Вздохнув, он бросил винтовку и резко опустился на песок, ударившись о землю с болезненным рыком, сжимая рукой ребра.

— Умный шаг, — прокомментировал Ойкава, усаживаясь рядом.

Иваизуми достал что-то из кармана и поднес к лицу. — Заткнись, — приказал он не слишком убедительным голосом, так как сжимал сигарету губами.

Ойкава облокотился о камень, с интересом разглядывая Иваизуми, доставшего из кармана коробок спичек. Вытащив одну, он быстрым движением ее зажег, несмотря на плачевное состояние своих окровавленных рук. Ладонями он прикрыл огонек от ветра и поднес к сигарете. Когда пламя коснулось табака, он глубоко и удовлетворено вздохнул. 

Ойкава вскинул брови. — Я не мешаю?

Иваизуми снова усмехнулся; оранжевое сияние медленно расходилось по бумаге. 

— Я уже давно мечтал покурить. Это не даст не умереть. 

Ойкава фыркнул.

Иваизуми покосился на него. — Что?

— Ничего, — сказал Ойкава. — Уверяю тебя, табак не продлит тебе жизнь.

Иваизуми приподнял брови. — Знаешь, их раздают солдатам, чтобы мы не засыпали и не теряли бдительности.

Ойкава стучал пальцами по коленям, уставившись на них, чтобы избежать пристального взгляда Иваидузми. 

— Я знаю. 

— О, и я тут раздумывал кое о чем после прошлого раза, — продолжил Иваизуми, не обращая внимания на Ойкаву, — Раз ты не можешь коснуться меня из-за отсутствия материального тела, как ты… — он умолк, уставившись на Ойкаву, который посмотрел на него в ответ. Иваизуми, кажется, даже немного покраснел, прежде чем продолжил, — сидишь здесь. 

Ойкава удивленно моргнул, затем закрыл рот рукой, сдерживая смех. — Ах да, — он слегка поднял ногу с земли, а затем опустил ее так, что она исчезла за слоем песка. Иваизуми смотрел на это широко раскрытыми глазами, уронив сигарету на нижнюю губу.

Ойкава улыбнулся, после чего поднял ногу назад. — Это просто иллюзия. Я подражаю взаимодействию твоего тела с предметами.

Иваизуми наклонился к ноге Ойкавы, все еще потрясенно ее разглядывая с открытым ртом. Ойкава поднял руку к его подбородку, словно пытаясь поднять ему челюсть. Иваизуми дернулся и все же закрыл рот, хотя пальцы Ойкавы и прошли сквозь его лицо.

Ойкава сложил руки на коленях. — Ты забавный. 

Иваизуми сильно нахмурился, и его сигарета опустилась вместе с бровями. Ойкава прикрыл рот рукой и усмехнулся. 

— Ты видишься с остальными валькириями?

Ойкава резко выпрямился, удивленный внезапным вопросом, снова опустив руки вниз. Иваизуми смотрел на него с искренним интересом в глазах.

— Ну да, — ответил Ойкава, едва ли не неуверенно. — А что?

— Ну… — Иваизуми снова затянулся дымом от сигареты, после чего убрал ее от лица. Его рука упала на землю вместе со взглядом. — Мне просто показалось, что от этого должно быть по-настоящему одиноко. 

Ойкава смотрел на то, как дым, извиваясь, расходится от сияющего кончика сигареты.

— Не иметь возможности прикоснуться к кому-либо, и прочее, — неразборчиво пробормотал Иваизуми.

Ойкава прокашлялся, отводя взгляд. — Я, эм, могу прикоснуться к валькирии. И к человеческой душе, которая идет со мной, — прищурившись, он посмотрел на Иваизуми. — Как они и должны, — закончил он ровным холодным голосом. 

Иваизуми снова поднес сигарету ко рту.

— Упрямец, — прошептал Ойкава.

Иваизуми снова промолчал, и тогда Ойкава наклонился к нему, чтобы изучить повнимательнее. Его душа все еще была сильна — слишком сильна для человека, который должен находиться на грани смерти — но он был невероятно бледен, и его кожа была покрыта каплями пота, которых не было, когда Ойкава только появился.

— Эй, — сказал Ойкава тихо, но в то же время взволнованно, и протянул руку. — Пошли со мной. — Иваизуми посмотрел на нее и, после небольшой паузы, покачал головой. 

Рука Ойкавы сжалась в кулак.

— Я не готов, — тихо ответил он. 

Ойкава посмотрел на его рану. Она не была широкой, но несколько ребер точно были сломаны. — Твоя душа говорит мне…

— _Я_ говорю тебе, — Иваизуми посмотрел на него со злостью в глазах. Ойкава замолчал.

Иваизуми откинул голову на камни и опустил руку на песок, позволив сигарете упасть. Закрыв глаза, он повернул лицо к солнцу. 

— Хотя я действительно дерьмово себя чувствую. 

_Твое тело пытается **умереть.**_

Ойкава повернулся к океану. Чувство долга говорило ему давить сильнее. Гордость говорила ему, что он не может облажаться с одним и тем же человеком дважды. Но было что-то еще, что-то глубоко в груди, заставляющее его не обращать на все это внимания. 

— Расскажи мне о том, каково быть валькирией. 

Ойкава резко повернулся к нему, приподняв брови. — Мм? 

Иваизуми неровно выдохнул. Ойкава услышал боль в его дыхании, но Иваизуми продолжил говорить. — Как ими становятся?

Ойкава уставился на его длинную шею, на линию челюсти, на грязь и сажу, покрывающие кожу. — Большинство из нас когда-то были воинами, — ответил он. — Мы проводили время в Вальхалле, но вечность слишком длинна для отдыха. Поэтому мы решили заняться этим, руководствуясь чувством долга. 

Иваизуми открыл глаза. — Ты тоже был воином?

Ойкава кивнул. — Да, был, — успокоит ли его подобная общность достаточно, чтобы уйти?

— В Японии?

Ойкава нахмурился. — Предполагаю, что так.

— И снова ты "предполагаешь", — Иваизуми прикрыл глаза, — Я не хочу "предполагать". 

— Ты, вероятно, достаточно упрям, чтобы помнить, — пожал плечами Ойкава. Иваизуми не ответил, и Ойкава в последний момент заметил улыбку на его губах.

— Буду ли я знать твое имя? — Иваизуми болезненно закашлялся.

Ойкава потянулся было к его плечам, чтобы поддержать, но в последний момент его пальцы замерли, дернувшись, и он убрал руки, тяжело сглотнув. Отведя взгляд, он прикусил нижнюю губу. 

— Я не знаю. Я не знаю, что вы, люди, удосуживаетесь запомнить.

— Имя.

Ойкава покосился на него. — Что?

— Твое _имя_ , дубина, — прохрипел Иваизуми, раздраженно на него посмотрев.

— А, первое. 

Иваизуми закатил глаза. — Да. Первое. 

Ойкава поднял голову, зажмурив глаза. 

Иваизуми снова потянулся рукой в карман. — Ты специально меня игнорируешь?

— Нет, — раздраженно ответил Ойкава; Иваизуми достал еще одну сигарету. — Я просто не могу вспомнить. 

— О боже.

— О! — Ойкава подскочил. — Тоору! Меня зовут Тоору! 

Иваизуми посмотрел на него с сомнением в глазах. 

— Что это за взгляд? — спросил Ойкава, обиженно отодвинувшись. 

Иваизуми пожал плечами, уставившись на горизонт и затягиваясь новой сигаретой.

— Слишком милое имя для тебя. 

Ойкава насмешливо улыбнулся. 

— Как жестоко. Возможно, мне стоит оставить твою душу здесь, хочешь ты того или нет. Будешь просто слоняться по округе в качестве тупого безумного призрака. 

Иваизуми усмехнулся.

Ойкава пытался было сохранить недовольный вид, но ухмылка Иваизуми была слишком обезоруживающей. Он наблюдал за тем, как кровь с его губ впитывается в белую бумагу сигареты.

— Тебе действительно не стоит курить, — повторил Ойкава. — Это вредно. 

Иваизуми щелкнул языком, не отводя взгляда от горизонта. — Ты что, какой-то фанатик, увлеченный теориями заговора? 

Ойкава прищурился, понизив голос так, что он казался почти равнодушным. — Нет, но мне часто приходится встречаться с мертвецами. 

Иваизуми замер; зажатая в его пальцах сигарета медленно тлела. Ойкава, поджав губы, отвернулся от него. — Знаешь, я не смогу забрать твою душу, если ты погибнешь из-за чего-то тупого. 

— Я понял, — голос Иваизуми звучал намного более понятливым к замечанию, чем Ойкава ожидал. Он поднял сигарету ко рту и затянулся. Ойкава закатил глаза.

— Я ее уже зажег! — ответил на это Иваизуми. Ойкава просто покачал головой. 

Наступила тишина, и Ойкава сидел, прислушиваясь к дыханию Иваизуми и шуму прибоя. Только заметив, что сигарета почти полностью догорела, он понял, что просидел намного дольше, чем ему казалось, отвлеченный тихим спокойствием.

— Эй. 

Ойкава повернулся к Иваизуми. 

Тот на секунду отвел взгляд, словно сомневаясь. — Ты не можешь сказать, в порядке ли я? 

Дуновение ветра растрепало пряди волос Иваизуми. Ойкава хотел бы почувствовать ветер. 

— В смысле? — спросил он, и собственный голос показался ему каким-то чужим после долгого задумчивого молчания.

Иваизуми сделал последнюю затяжку и бросил остаток сигареты в песок. 

— Если я встану и ты уйдешь, свалюсь ли я замертво и… — он снова отвел взгляд, — останусь неприкаянным. 

Ойкава пожал плечами. — Сейчас ты в порядке. Вероятно, воздержание от сильных физических нагрузок помогло тебе не погибнуть от ранений, — Ойкава знал, что иногда души сдаются раньше тел, а иногда тела сдаются раньше душ. Но он волновался, потому что не мог определить, от чего исходили сигналы о смерти Иваизуми — от души или от тела. Были ли это моменты физической слабости, ослабляемые отдыхом, или же душевной слабости, скрывающейся под ликом смерти?

— Могу я тебя попросить кое о чем? — спросил Ойкава, изучая глазами профиль Иваизуми.

— Что, черт подери, — сказал Иваизуми, повернув голову к Ойкаве, — могу я сделать для тебя? 

— Не умирай. 

Какое-либо выражение полностью исчезло с лица Иваизуми.

— Не погибай так, чтобы я не мог тебя забрать, — Ойкава скрестил руки на груди. — Меня это разозлит. 

Иваизуми рассмеялся так сильно, что зашелся кашлем, прижимая руку к сломанным ребрам. — Ладно, — сказал он наконец, и Ойкава, все еще разглядывающий его, заметил румянец на щеках, появившийся из-за смеха. — В конце концов, у меня все лучше получается не умирать, — оскалился он. 

Ойкава усмехнулся, надеясь, что не слишком очевидно показал свое облегчение.

_Да, даже слишком хорошо._

 

* 

 

Иваизуми шел по улице, держа в руке раскрытую книгу. Из-за опущенного на нее взгляда он постоянно врезался в прохожих, но зато не видел пропаганды, развешанной на стенах, что не могло не радовать. 

Он читал вовсе не так быстро, как ему бы хотелось. Иероглифы и их значения казались трудными и чужими, но несмотря на это он все же был увлечен. 

— Мне казалось, что ты не из тех, кто любит читать. 

Иваизуми чуть не выронил книгу, дернувшись вбок и споткнувшись. Моргнув, он увидел перед собой усмехающегося Ойкаву, сцепившего руки за спиной и машинально махающего крыльями. 

Иваизуми ошарашенно распахнул глаза, сердце бешено забилось в груди. Он стал разглядывать себя, прикоснулся пальцами к груди, проверил, не грозит ли ему сердечный приступ или инсульт. Все было нормально, и он _абсолютно точно_ не чувствовал себя умирающим, и определенно не был на поле боя, так что…

Ойкава громко и весело засмеялся, закинув голову. Он указал рукой на Иваизуми.

— Это выражение лица… — он не закончил, снова засмеявшись. 

Иваизуми нахмурил брови, свирепо уставившись на него. — Что ты здесь делаешь, черт побери? 

Ойкава сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, успокаиваясь, и выпрямился. — Изучаю.

— Изучаешь? — переспросил Иваизуми. — Что?

— Людей, — ответил Ойкава, уставившись на него своими большими шоколадными глазами. — Тебя. 

Иваизуми снова опустил взгляд на книгу и продолжил свой путь к парку, немного замедлив шаг. — Что именно? — спросил он, избегая взгляда валькирии. 

— Ну как тебе сказать, — Ойкава пошел рядом с ним, длинные ноги позволяли ему легко успевать за Иваизуми. — Я не видел тебя, как мне кажется, достаточно долго, поэтому начал нервничать… 

Иваизуми посмотрел на него, прищурившись. — Я же сказал, что буду в порядке, разве нет? 

Ойкава смахнул пряди волос со лба. 

— Да, но…

— Никаких но, — сказал Иваизуми, отвернувшись. 

— В любом случае, я удивился, узнав, что ты в отпуске! — улыбаясь, Ойкава немного наклонился, чтобы посмотреть на лицо Иваизуми. — Это был настоящий шок! 

— Это ненадолго, — Иваизуми огляделся по сторонам, на людей, идущих чуть впереди. — Они… не видят тебя, так? 

— Да, — беззаботно ответил Ойкава. — Только ты, — Иваизуми облегченно вздохнул, и затем Ойкава продолжил. — Но они видят _тебя_ , и то, что ты делаешь, так что ты можешь выглядеть психом. 

Иваизуми потер рукой переносицу. — Замечательно. 

Ойкава не отреагировал на жалобу, он рассматривал парк, непроизвольно улыбаясь. — Здесь красиво. 

Иваизуми выпрямился и тоже осмотрелся. Тут действительно было красиво. Стояла сухая солнечная погода, небо было лазурно-голубого цвета без единого облачка, и солнечный свет, пробиваясь сквозь листья и цветы, падал пятнами на траву и тропинки. 

— Да, — согласился Иваизуми, подходя к деревянной скамейке, и уселся на нее. 

Ойкава устроился рядом с ним, подняв к себе ноги и поставив их рядом с коленями Иваизуми. Он уставился ему через плечо, крыльями занимая все оставшееся место. Иваизуми впервые предоставился шанс их рассмотреть. Чистые белые перья казались мягкими на ощупь, они держались на крепких костях, придающих силу и мощь. Иваизуми до зуда в кончиках пальцев хотелось прикоснуться к ним, но он знал, что не сможет, что не почувствует абсолютно ничего. 

Иваизуми вздохнул и достал из кармана сигарету. Ойкава оскорбленно цокнул языком. 

— Цыц, — сказал Иваизуми, доставая спички. — Прошло всего лишь три месяца. Дай мне чуть больше времени. 

Ойкава ничего не ответил, и это молчание выдавало его удивление и подозрение намного явственнее, чем слова. Удерживая сигарету на нижней губе, он покосился на валькирию, сидящую рядом с ним. На лице у Ойкавы было странное выражение; глаза сияли, а на щеках был заметен слабый румянец. 

Иваизуми прищурился, смотря, как Ойкава ерзает на месте — достаточно нервно, чтобы выглядеть обычным человеком. Ойкава прокашлялся. — Ты так и не сказал мне, что читаешь. 

Иваизуми почувствовал, что тоже краснеет, посмотрев на книгу. — А, я тоже кое-что изучал. 

Он положил книгу на колени обложкой вверх. Ойкава наклонился вперед и прочитал: — "Полный справочник по скандинавской истории и мифологии"… — губы Ойкавы медленно вытянулись в широкой сияющей улыбке. Он взволнованно посмотрел на Иваизуми. — Нашел что-нибудь интересное? 

Иваизуми отвел взгляд; казалось, что это поможет ослабить странное чувство в груди. 

— Я только начал читать, — пробормотал он, и снова посмотрел на Ойкаву. — Дома у меня есть книга по истории Японии, в которой я пытался найти тебя. 

— _О?_ — Ойкава еще сильнее наклонился вперед, поставив локти на колени, — И как?

— Пока ничего, — признал Иваизуми, снова открывая книгу. 

— Не всех героев признают, — сказал Ойкава, — Не вся история записана. 

— Да, но мне казалось… Ты… 

Взгляд Ойкавы ничего не выражал, прожигая дыру на лице Иваизуми. 

Иваизуми покачал головой, оседая на спинку скамейки, и перелистнул страницу, чтобы уставиться на ее содержимое, не видя слов. — Не важно. 

Ойкава почти нежно усмехнулся. — Я не был каким-то исключительным воином, Хаджиме, — он тер пальцы друг о друга, пока говорил. — Я просто делал все, что мог, всегда, в каждом сражении, — Ойкава не смотрел на него, а тоже уставился на страницы книги у Иваизуми на коленях. Иваизуми нахмурился. 

_Разве не это самый лучший тип воина?_

Иваизуми проглотил все слова, что вертелись на языке, успокоенный ветром, взъерошившим ему пряди волос. Он посмотрел на волосы Ойкавы — они были неподвижны, а от крыльев не падало тени. 

Сигарета, зажатая между его пальцев, горела, забытая, и Иваизуми, кашлянув, положил ее рядом с собой, позволяя догорать в собственном темпе. 

— Смотри, — сказал он, указывая на первую строчку. — Тут говорится, что все валькирии — женщины. 

Ойкава пожал плечами, совершенно не потревоженный, а скорее довольный. — Устаревшая информация, очевидно. Однако, — он указал на следующий абзац, придвинувшись вплотную к Иваизуми, — вот это верно. Насчет Зала Славы. 

— Да? — Иваизуми снова изучил текст. — Звучит величественно. 

Ойкава оскалился. — Так и есть. 

Иваизуми продолжил читать, и когда он потянулся было рукой к книге, чтобы перевернуть страницу, Ойкава остановил его. — Подожди, — сказал он, закусив губу. — Я не дочитал. 

Иваизуми подождал, пока Ойкава не сказал «Все», и перевернул страницу. 

Его взгляд блуждал по тексту, пальцы перебирали уголки страниц. Каждый раз, когда он доходил до конца страницы, была небольшая пауза, пока Ойкава не кивал, или не говорил, что дочитал. 

Ойкава так и сидел, уставившись ему через плечо; они вместе читали, периодически что-нибудь комментируя. Иногда у Иваизуми были вопросы, на которые у Ойкавы всегда находились ответы, хотя и не всегда полезные. Им было тепло и легко вместе, и Ойкава казался таким человечным, что Иваизуми настолько расслабился и увлекся, что сердце екнуло у него в груди, когда его плечо вдруг прошло сквозь него. Они читали страницу за страницей, пока солнце не село, оставив их в темноте. 

 

* 

 

— _Как давно_ это было? 

Ойкава сидел, уставившись на Землю. 

— Ойкава…

— Клянусь, прошло несколько лет. _Лет,_ — Ойкава прищурился, не сводя взгляда со вспышек света на Земле. 

— Тебе так кажется потому, что ты стал измерять время подобно людям, — объяснил Акааши усталым голосом, словно разговаривая с ребенком. — А теперь можешь подвинуться? Ты заслоняешь целую галактику своей головой. Буквально. 

— О! — Ойкава дернулся вперед, не обращая внимания на слова Акааши. — Мне кажется, я его вижу. 

Ойкава раскрыл крылья, напрягая мышцы. Не сводя взгляда с голубой планеты, он сказал: — Скоро вернусь, — и нырнул в разлом, направляясь к Земле. 

Впервые за все то время, что он был валькирией, ему казалось, что он недостаточно быстро передвигается, и ему, окруженному пустотой космоса, казалось, что он почти не движется до тех пор, пока он не прорвался сквозь атмосферу.

Он прошел сквозь крышу и резко затормозил, чтобы остаться на втором этаже маленького здания. Столы задрожали, а ваза с цветами чуть не свалилась на пол. Хаджиме лежал в кровати, кашляя в молчаливом удивлении. 

Ойкава распахнул глаза. — Эй, — сказал он, скрывая спешку со своего лица, вместо этого — как он надеялся, это выглядело — мягко улыбаясь. 

Иваизуми все еще кашлял в свой сжатый кулак, приподнимаясь в сидячее положение. 

Ойкава быстро приблизился к нему. — Эй, _эй,_ — он наклонился к его лицу, и Хаджиме в ответ отвернулся. —Спокойней, расслабься, — тихо сказал он. 

Кашель Иваизуми утих, уступая тяжелому свистящему дыханию. Ойкава смотрел на него, но также и _чувствовал_ его душу. 

Душа Хаджиме была слаба, а ее свет — тусклее, чем когда-либо прежде. Сердце устало и тихо билось у него в груди. Ойкава с трудом удержал улыбку на лице. 

— Привет, — сказал Хаджиме и, несмотря на хрипение в голосе и испарину на коже, улыбнулся. 

После этого Ойкава смог и сам уже искренне продолжить улыбаться. Он наклонился вперед, сидя на кровати. — Сколько времени прошло? Клянусь, мне кажется, что целая вечность. 

Хаджиме усмехнулся; даже это звучало странно и глухо. — Около года, мне кажется, — он медленно моргнул. — С тех пор, как я в последний раз чуть не умер. 

Ойкава склонил голову набок. — _Всего лишь?_ — вздохнул он. — Я не понимаю, как вы, люди, так живете — время тянется, как резина, — продолжил Ойкава с жалобой в голосе. 

— Ну, — сказал Хаджиме; темные мешки под глазами каким-то странным образом подчеркивали сталь в его глазах, — У нас нет вечности, чтобы с ней сравнивать. 

Ойкава оглянулся. Комната была слабо освещена, пол покрыт пылью, но все содержалось в порядке, хотя и было старым. Вроде комнаты для гостей, или… 

Ойкава заметил лекарства на прикроватном столике. 

— Почему комната затряслась, когда ты появился? — прервал его мысли Хаджиме. 

— А, это, — он махнул рукой. — Если я выброшу колоссальное количество энергии, то могу навредить физическому миру, — он уперся подбородком в ладонь. — Я лечу очень быстро. Так что это случается чаще, чем должно. 

Иваизуми прикрыл глаза. — И почему я не удивлен. 

— Итак, — сказал Ойкава, проигнорировав комментарий. — Почему ты здесь? 

Иваизуми уставился на него. — Разве не я должен это у тебя спрашивать? — Ойкава сжал губы. Иваизуми вздохнул. — У меня жар, — он приподнял уголки губ, но Ойкава не был уверен, поверил ли кто-нибудь из них этому жесту. — Со мной все будет хорошо. 

Ойкава прикусил нижнюю губу. 

— Ты почувствовал… что я?…

Ойкава покачал головой. — Я просто любопытный.

— Все еще не удивлен.

— Хаджиме…

— Не надо, — сказал Иваизуми, отводя взгляд, и ненадолго замолчал. — Ты был прав. 

Ойкава резко повернул голову к нему.

Иваизуми смотрел сквозь единственное мутное окно в комнате. Темные дождевые облака закрыли солнце; шел слабый дождь, капли бились о стекло. 

— Я устал, — сказал он.

Ойкава почувствовал, как его сердце сжимается в груди. 

С улицы раздались крики: какая-то женщина кричала своему ребенку, чтобы он перестал бегать под дождем.

Ойкава скрыл все эмоции улыбкой, не давая им проявиться в голосе. 

— Ну, ты же не можешь сейчас сдаться, правда? 

Иваизуми не шелохнулся, только медленно моргал.

Ойкава посмотрел на его руки. Они были покрыты мозолями и шрамами вокруг костяшек. 

Ойкава сглотнул, и попробовал снова. — Тебе все еще есть, за что сражаться. Ты должен, ради своего партнера, ради родителей, ради семьи… 

Иваизуми посмотрел на Ойкаву. — Ты наблюдаешь за мной достаточно пристально, чтобы понимать, что у меня нет ничего из этого. 

Ойкава опустил глаза. _Я знал только, что всего этого я так и не увидел._

— Все в порядке, — пояснил Хаджиме, — Я сам захотел посвятить свою жизнь стране. Я ни о чем не жалею. 

Дождь усилился, капли ритмично стучали по окну.

— Даже если иногда мне казалось, что я схожу с ума.

Ойкава заметил, что Иваизуми жует губы. Ойкава нервно облизнулся. — Что…

— Ты думаешь, что увидеть валькирию — это совершенно нормально для человека? 

Ойкава резко вдохнул.

— Все нормально, — поправил он, отбивая пальцами какой-то ритм на бедре. —Сейчас я знаю, что я не безумен. 

Ойкава подумал о кровавом следе на сигарете Хаджиме. Он потянулся к его плечу, пытаясь провести по нему рукой, но вместо этого пальцы прошли насквозь. Он опустил руку. 

Иваизуми проследил за его движением, затем поднял взгляд на лицо Ойкавы.

— Прости, — прошептал Ойкава. — Мое существование невозможно доказать. Я не могу оставить следа, или… 

Иваизуми уставился на него, словно пытаясь пробраться ему в голову. Ойкава воспользовался моментом, чтобы поразмышлять о собственной глупости, и его печаль только усилилась, когда его пальцы потянулись к ноге Иваизуми, лежащей под одеялом. Он завис над ней, уставившись на подушечки пальцев, проходящие через поверхность одеяла. Он ненавидел свое сильное и неосуществимое желание прикоснуться к ткани, почувствовать тепло, исходящее от тела под ней. 

— Не все следы бывают физическими. 

Ойкава посмотрел на него, не выпрямляя сутулые плечи. 

Иваизуми кивнул на гардероб в противоположной части комнаты. — Все мои вещи там. Посмотри. 

Ойкава улыбнулся. — Я не смогу открыть выдвижной ящик. 

Иваизуми раскашлялся. — А, точно, — он скинул ноги с кровати и стал подниматься. 

— Эй! Ложись обратно! Не нагружай себя… 

Иваизуми дохромал до ящика, махнув рукой на крики Ойкавы. Прежде чем Ойкава продолжил ворчать, он выдвинул ящик и стал бросать содержимое на пол. 

— Что ты делаешь? — вздохнул Ойкава, подходя к нему. Он смотрел то на вещи на полу, то на лицо Иваизуми. Затем дверь вдруг открылась, и молодая медсестра шагнула на порог и удивленно подскочила. 

— Иваизуми-сан! 

Иваизуми замер и слабо улыбнулся ей. — Привет. 

Она сильно сжала пальцы на стакане воды, который принесла с собой. — Почему вы встали с кровати? — строго спросила она. 

У нее было юное лицо — светло-коричневые глаза и светлые волосы — но она выглядела весьма серьезно, выполняя свои обязанности. Ойкава понял, что тоже улыбается ее появлению. Вероятно, она была намного сильнее, чем казалось большинству людей. 

— Да так, ничего, — Иваизуми подошел к кровати. — Просто вспоминаю, кто я такой. 

Она поморщилась, по ее лицу было заметно, что она волнуется, но затем ее взгляд упал на прикроватный столик. Она нахмурилась еще сильнее. — Примите свои лекарства, — приказала она и, пройдя мимо Ойкавы, поставила стакан на стол. 

— Да-да, — сказал Иваизуми, ложась обратно на кровать. Он положил таблетки на ладонь и взял стакан в другую руку. Сестра скрестила руки на груди. 

— Вы добры, но при этом причиняете столько беспокойства. 

Иваизуми закинул таблетки в рот и запил их водой. — Как ни странно, я не впервые это слышу. 

Медсестра вздохнула, склонив голову набок, из-за чего пряди волос упали ей на лицо. — И почему я не удивлена… 

Она вдруг покосилась в сторону, где стоял Ойкава, словно заметив что-то краем глаза, а затем повернула голову и прямо на него уставилась. 

Ойкава удивленно моргнул, дернув крыльями. Ее глаза держались на уровне его шеи и груди, она задумчиво хмурилась. 

Хаджиме, замерев на месте, следил за ее действиями.

— Она кажется милой, — сказал Ойкава.

Иваизуми дернулся в кровати, но сестра никак не среагировала на голос Ойкавы.

Она снова повернулась к Хаджиме. — Пожалуйста, не напрягайте себя, — сказала она и направилась к двери. Около порога она обернулась и посмотрела на него взглядом, полным заботы. — Пожалуйста, не делайте ничего глупого. 

Дверь за ней закрылась, оставляя их одних в тишине. 

Иваизуми сразу же наклонился к Ойкаве. — Это выглядело так, будто она тебя _увидела._

Ойкава пожал плечами. — Некоторые люди просто более восприимчивы к нашему присутствию и прочим потусторонним явлениям. Но они не могут нас видеть, если не являются целью. 

Хаджиме запустил руку в свои волосы. — Я почти поверил. 

— Хаджиме. 

Иваизуми посмотрел на него уставшими, но живыми глазами.

Ойкава шагнул к кровати. — Почему ты не принял свои лекарства? 

Иваизуми на секунду отвел взгляд. — Я забыл, — Ойкава прищурился; Иваизуми кивнул на раскиданные по полу вещи. — Насчет этого…

Ойкава повернулся в указанную сторону, чтобы осмотреть груду одежды. 

— Ах да, к чему это было? 

— К оставлению физических следов, — напомнил ему Иваизуми. — Скажи мне, что там есть. 

Ойкава тихо вздохнул и стал разглядывать пол. 

— Форма, джинсы, рубашки, кошелек… — он облизнул губы, — складной нож, зубная нить… зубная нить? 

— Продолжай, — сказал Иваизуми, покачав головой. 

Ойкава удивленно посмотрел на пол. — И это все твои вещи? Серьезно? — Иваизуми пожал плечами. Ойкава нахмурился. — Слишком мало, — тихо добавил он. 

Иваизуми кашлянул. — Будь я заинтересован в материальном дерьме, я бы не выбрал такую жизнь. 

— Пояса, спички, — Ойкава опустился на колени рядом с потрепанной книгой и улыбнулся. — Справочник по скандинавской мифологии. 

Иваизуми облокотил голову о стену, прикрыв глаза. — Точнее, полный справочник. 

Ойкава повернулся к нему. — Так что это значит? 

Иваизуми не открыл глаз. — Чего там нет? 

— Много чего. 

— Ойкава…

Ойкава фыркнул, снова изучая взглядом мелкую кучку вещей. Его губы едва заметно двигались, пока он шепотом перечислял вещи. — Одежда, нить, книга, бумажник, спички… 

Он замер. Спички? 

Он неуверенно покосился через плечо на Иваизуми, но ничего не сказал, просто молча смотрел на лицо Хаджиме. Заметив растянувшуюся тишину, Иваизуми приоткрыл один глаз. — Там нет сигарет, — тихо сказал Ойкава. 

Иваизуми обратно закрыл глаз и медленно улыбнулся. — Там нет сигарет. 

Ойкава провел пальцами по вещам, проходя сквозь них.

— Это доказательство, — сказал Иваизуми. — Ты не можешь ко мне прикоснуться, но можешь на меня повлиять, физически и не только.

Ойкава встал и подошел к Хаджиме, чтобы снова опуститься на колени рядом с кроватью. На этот раз его улыбка была широкой и сияющей. — Ты действительно по-своему милый, да, Хаджиме? 

Хаджиме отвернулся от Ойкавы; его шея стремительно краснела. 

— Эй, Хаджиме. 

Иваизуми посмотрел на него краем глаза.

— Что насчет следующего раза? — с лица Иваизуми полностью исчезло какое-либо выражение. 

Он потянулся к полотенцу, лежащему на столе рядом с кроватью, чтобы стереть пот со лба. — Зависит от того, когда это будет. 

Ойкава нахмурился. — Если тебя это действительно не пугает, то почему ты не хочешь попасть в Вальхаллу? 

— Меня не интересуют ни небеса, ни место для воинов, и тому подобные вещи.

Ойкава выглядел озадаченно. — С чего бы кого-то не интересовал _рай_?

Иваизуми помедлил с ответом. Затем он уставился на Ойкаву своим прямым взглядом. — Потому что это не даст мне того, чего я хочу, — сказал он резким, но ровным голосом.

Ойкава приоткрыл рот. Иваизуми не сводил с него взгляда до тех пор, пока его мертвенно-бледные щеки не стали краснеть, затем посмотрел на свои колени. 

— Я не умру так просто, — сказал Хаджиме, игнорируя непрестанный взгляд Ойкавы на его лице. — Я обещал тебе, разве нет? 

Ойкава посмотрел на свои руки и сглотнул. 

— Я тебе верю.

 

* 

 

Когда Ойкава уже вернулся в Вальхаллу и ожидал следующего призыва, он покосился на Акааши.

— Как ты думаешь, может ли душа сразу же, без всей этой стадии отдыха, стать валькирией? — он не поднимал взгляда, потому что не хотел видеть того, что могло отразиться на лице у Акааши. 

— Возможно, хотя это и не кажется оптимальным вариантом. Предполагается, что душа будет стремиться отдохнуть. 

Ойкава посмотрел на Землю. 

— Предполагается. 

 

* 

 

Песок взлетел прямо в лицо Ойкаве. 

Сложный шум состоял из набора простых звуков: металлический звон какого-то предмета, тяжело упавшего в песок; тихий щелчок, затем далеко разнесшийся грохот. Песок, камни и шрапнель с шипением разлетались во все стороны. 

Острые темные треугольники металла пролетели сквозь Ойкаву. Тот даже не вздрогнул, а просто неподвижно стоял, широко распахнув глаза.

Это был истинный хаос. 

Если считать взрыв гранаты набором простых звуков, то сама граната была одним единственным расстроенным инструментом, играющим в этом оркестре размером с поле боя, в котором каждый играл в своем собственном ритме, но непременно ускоряясь. 

Глаза Ойкавы, в отличие от глаз солдат, могли проследить за движением пуль. Он понял, что стоит в траншее, огороженной колючей проволокой и усеянной людьми и оружием. Некоторые низко сидели на корточках в ожидании атаки, другие же замерли навсегда. 

Ойкава чувствовал следы, оставленные другими валькириями до него. 

Но где Хаджиме? 

Ойкава шагом прошел по траншее, оглядывая гильзы, темные пятна и брошенные аптечки под крики солдат. Наконец заметив _своего_ солдата, он ускорил шаг и направился прямиком к нему, сгорбившись настолько, что опустился на колени, подойдя к Иваизуми. 

— Хаджиме, — выдохнул он и протянул к нему руку.

Иваизуми повернулся к нему. В его больших глазах было что-то дикое и безумное, а руки были плотно прижаты к ране на талии.

— Теперь _ты_ здесь. 

Проигнорировав предложенную руку, он вытянул шею и оглянулся на пространство вокруг Ойкавы. Иваизуми лежал на спине, опираясь плечами на стену траншеи; его пальцы мелко тряслись. 

Иваизуми потянулся к аптечке, валяющейся рядом с Ойкавой. 

— Ты можешь идти, — сказал он, поморщившись из-за того, что ему пришлось вытянуться, чтобы нащупать что-то в ящичке. 

Пули все продолжали без остановки проноситься в воздухе, оставляя за собой тихий шепот, слышимый только валькириям. Ойкава склонился ниже, оглядываясь на редких солдат, лежащих неподалеку. 

— Эта битва не может хорошо закончиться, — сказал он, снова повернувшись к Иваизуми.

Иваизуми, тяжело дыша, притянул к себе руку. Пот капал с его лба, стекая на лямки каски. Ойкава впервые видел, чтобы Хаджиме носил свою каску, и то, как она сильно вдавливалась в его подбородок, выглядело неприятно и неудобно. 

— Как и большинство битв, — немного резко ответил Иваизуми.

Иваизуми поднял руку ко рту и зажал что-то в зубах, продолжая ковыряться в аптечке. 

— Хаджиме, — взмолился Ойкава, осознавая, что звучит немного отчаянно и жалко, но его это не волновало. — _Я слышу твое сердцебиение._

Иваизуми склонил голову так, чтобы разглядеть то, что держал в руке. 

— Тогда ты знаешь, что оно все еще у меня есть, — сказал он, продолжая сжимать кусок металла губами, — затем на его губах появилась горькая усмешка. — Дерьмо, — сказал он и выкинул пустую катушку для шелковой нити для зашивания ран.

Дрожащими руками Иваизуми разорвал рубашку и посмотрел на свою рану, но быстро отвел взгляд. Мелкое качание иглы, зажатой в его зубах — все, что выдавало его волнение. 

Ойкава смотрел на кроваво-красную, влажную, рваную рану, и на его лице отразилось что-то близкое к ужасу. 

Иваизуми положил руку себе на бедро; дрожащие пальцы ненадолго замерли над карманом, пока он собирался с силами. Он быстро взял что-то из кармана и открыл крышку.

Зубная нить.

Из-за внезапного взрыва их накрыло песком. Ойкава стоял на коленях в грязи, сгорбившись. 

— _Пожалуйста._

Иваизуми вытянул длинный кусок нити из контейнера, разорвал ее зубами и стал пытаться продеть ее через ушко иглы. 

— У меня нет на это времени, — сказал он, сделав глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоить дрожание в руках, и бросил быстрый взгляд на Ойкаву. — Уходи, — затем он воткнул иглу в свою плоть, протянул ее через рану, и сделал первый стежок.

У Ойкавы дернулся глаз. — Зачем ты это делаешь? Почему ты делаешь такое с собой? 

— Все просто, — ответил Иваизуми, завершая следующий стежок и морщась. — Нам не победить в этом сражении, — объяснил он, поморщившись и стиснув зубы.

— Да, — выдохнул Ойкава, сжимая руку в кулак. — Я рад, что ты это понимаешь.

— Но я могу вывести отсюда людей, — продолжил Иваизуми. — Нам просто нужно чуть больше времени. 

Ойкава смотрел на него, неспособный отвести взгляда от боли на лице Иваизуми. 

— Но сможешь ли _ты_ выбраться отсюда? 

Иваизуми посмотрел на него с диким и не сдерживаемым гневом в глазах. 

— Это не имеет значения.

Иваизуми согнулся так, чтобы схватить нить зубами, и разорвал ее, а затем стал завязывать шов, чтобы он не разошелся. Потом он дрожащими руками попытался застегнуть рубашку, но сдался после двух пуговиц. Его рука тяжело приземлилась на оружие и подтянула его к себе, прижимая приклад к телу плечом. 

— Я буду сражаться дальше и не остановлюсь. И ты мне мешаешь. 

Ойкава слышал решительность в неровном, быстром сердцебиении Иваизуми. 

— Ты делаешь ошиб…

— УХОДИ, — прокричал Иваизуми, придвинувшись к нему вплотную и уставившись яростным взглядом. 

Ойкава до болезненного скрипа сжал зубы; его лицо горело, кровь кипела в венах, а в глазах отражалась боль, исходившая из груди. Он распахнул крылья, напряженно усмехнулся и взлетел ввысь. 

 

* 

 

После боя Иваизуми захромал к медицинской палатке. Слишком много жизней было потеряно обеими сторонами, слишком многие были ранены, слишком многие могли не пережить ночь. Каждый шаг отдавался болью внутри, швы горели напоминанием о его ране. Он задумался над тем, как долго еще сможет относить себя к выжившим. 

Медсестра распахнула плотную ткань, закрывающую палатку, и пропустила их, медленно и неорганизованно идущих, внутрь. Иваизуми кинул взгляд через плечо, услышав тихий щекочущий звук, который был настолько незаметен, словно не должен был звучать вообще. Он заметил Ойкаву, уставившегося на него с нечитаемым выражением лица, приблизительно в дюжине метров от палатки. Он не знал, как на это реагировать, не знал, что означают эти опущенные вниз уголки губ, и у него не было шанса над этим задуматься, так как Ойкава исчез, стоило ему только моргнуть. 

 

* 

 

— Я просто прошу вас обдумать это, — спокойно сказал Ойкава.

— Почему? — спросил Ирихата, прожигая Ойкаву своим цепким взглядом. — Потому, что ты не можешь справиться со своей задачей? 

Ойкава поджал губы, заставляя свой голос звучать ровно. — Это не имеет никакого отношения ко м…

— Разумеется имеет, — прервал его Ирихата, в медленном темпе шагая по кругу. —Что не так с моими валькириями в последнее время? — задал он риторический вопрос. — Сначала ты, один из лучших, внезапно не можешь справиться со своей целью. Затем еще один, кому я полностью доверял, _теряет_ свою…

Ойкава прищурился. — Теряет? 

Акааши дернул крыльями и прокашлялся. — Он не… потерян. 

— Он потерян, — сказал Ирихата, посмотрев на Акааши. 

— Я точно знаю, где он сейчас, — сказал Акааши, избегая его взгляда. — Он в Египте. 

— Он японский солдат, погибший на Аляске, и его душа в данный момент блуждает рядом с Великой Пирамидой в Гизе.

Ойкава вздернул брови и покосился на Акааши. — Неплохо. 

— Я не хочу слышать этого от тебя, — ответил Акааши, смотря прямо перед собой. 

Ирихата поднял перед собой руки. — Возможно, это просто один из подобных веков? 

— Слушайте, — сказал Ойкава, шагнув вперед. — Просто обдумайте это, пожалуйста, — Ирихата снова повернулся к Ойкаве, но ничего не сказал. — Посмотрите на его историю. Загляните ненадолго в его жизнь. Я верю, что вы увидите там все, что необходимо. 

Ирихата вздохнул и покачал головой. 

— Хорошо.

Ойкава усмехнулся, возбужденно помахивая крыльями. 

— Но…

Ойкава замер. 

— Оставь его, — приказал Ирихата. — Не отвлекайся от своих обязанностей, пока я принимаю решение. 

Ойкава сглотнул, затем кивнул головой. — Разумеется. 

— Так, ладно, — сказал Ирихата, отворачиваясь. — Ойкава, возвращайся к работе. Акааши, забери душу из Египта. 

— Будет сделано, — синхронно ответили они. 

— А я… — Ирихата посмотрел вниз, сквозь пол, на сине-зеленую Землю, — я обдумаю эту твою идиотскую просьбу. 

 

* 

 

Внутреннее время Ирихаты плохо согласовывалось с человеческим. 

Ойкава это знал, так что понимал, что ему придется ждать дольше, чем его устраивало. Но дело было не столько в нем, сколько в сомнениях по поводу способности Иваизуми прожить так долго. 

Он издалека наблюдал за Хаджиме, по его собственным ощущениям, целую вечность. Он видел тяжелые битвы и спокойные моменты, длинные беспокойные ночи и дни, проведенные за тяжелым трудом. Он смотрел, как Иваизуми оказывается в самой гуще битв, не получая ничего взамен. Множество раз у него захватывало дыхание, несколько раз он едва не срывался с места, но Иваизуми все не останавливался, продолжал сражаться, и несмотря на невозможность подобного, не позволял себе умереть. 

Ойкава не мог позволить себе тратить много времени, не мог остаться и поговорить или узнать о его состоянии здоровья. Он просто приходил, чтобы удостовериться, что душа его солдата все еще была в теле, все еще сражалась, а затем уходил.

Ойкава чувствовал, как проходит каждая секунда человеческого времени.

Когда душа Иваизуми постоянно переходила из одной битвы в другую, он волновался чуть меньше. Когда она замирала на месте, страх пожирал его целиком. 

На этот раз душа Иваизуми замерла на слишком долгое время.

Ойкава опустился в лагерь глубокой ночью и, широко распахнув глаза, стал осматриваться, изучать окружающую обстановку. 

Ночь была темна, а звезды ярко горели на небе. Земля, принадлежавшая солдатам, была так же черна и мертва, как небо, и только приглушенное сияние палаток мягко освещало ее. 

Ойкава слышал отдаленные звуки смеха и разговоров, но направился прямо к крупной палатке впереди него, где голоса были неразборчивым шепотом. Он прошел сквозь полотно один широким шагом, и остановился, чтоб посмотреть по сторонам. 

Здесь все казалось бесцветным и обветшалым из-за тяжелой атмосферы. Болотно-зеленый, грязно-коричневый и тускло-металлический цвета преобладали, взгляду было не за что зацепиться. Он не понимал, как солдаты могут лечиться в этом месте, которое словно вытягивало жизнь из всех, находившихся внутри. 

Земля была полностью истоптанной и ровной, хотя когда-то была влажной грязью. Вокруг стен рядами стояли больничные койки, рядом с которыми возились медсестры. Он направился к дальней стороне, проводя кончиками пальцев о края кроватей, проходя сквозь медсестер и врачей. 

Затем он замер и медленно моргнул, осматривая лицо своего солдата. 

Он спал; его живот и грудь были плотно обмотаны бинтами. Под одной из обвязок Ойкава видел бледный шрам, оставшийся после той раны, которую Иваизуми зашивал при их последней встрече. Теперь у него были новые швы, черной нитью закрывавшие небольшие порезы, оставленные пулями или шрапнелью.

Ойкава обошел кровать, все еще проводя пальцами по ткани, которую не мог почувствовать, по коже, к которой не мог прикоснуться. 

Ойкава долго разглядывал его лицо. Челюсть была приоткрыта, губы расслаблены, но все равно опущены вниз. Мысль о том, что манера поведения Хаджиме просачивается даже в бессознательном состоянии, заставила его тихо усмехнуться.

Он загорел до бронзового оттенка кожи, намного темнее, чем когда они впервые встретились. Из-за всех этих лет, проведенных под солнцем, его кожа постоянно была теплой. Ойкава провел рукой по линии его подбородка, затем по щеке, кусая плотно сжатые губы. Хаджиме был трудным человеком с тяжелой жизнью, но все равно оставался красивым. 

Ойкава тихо вздохнул, прислушиваясь к его сердцебиению. Оно било мягче, чем раньше, с трудом качая каждый литр крови. 

— Ты перетрудился, — прошептал Ойкава, проводя взглядом с шеи на плечи, а затем на катетер, присоединенный к мускулистой плоти локтя. 

Ойкава рассеянно осмотрел палатку. — И как я могу оставить тебя так?

Веки Хаджиме не шелохнулись, сердцебиение не участилось, губы все еще были опущены. 

Ойкава потер глаза. Он был эмоционально истощен. Ему казалось, что все это время он сражался с удачей и судьбой. Хотя нет, не казалось, он действительно сражался с ними. Он запустил руку себе в волосы и посмотрел на Хаджиме. 

_Как скоро наша удача закончится?_

Сердце Хаджиме продолжало тихо биться в груди. Рука Ойкавы замерла в волосах. Сердцебиение внезапно ускорилось и усилилось, затем замерло, простучало в последний раз и остановилось. 

Ойкава распахнул глаза. 

_Нет._

Он склонился над кроватью и услышал, как Хаджиме выдыхает, не вдыхая снова. 

_НЕТ._

Он чувствовал, как в горле появляется ком из-за паники, а сердце громко бьется в ушах. Он вцепился Хаджиме в руку, надеясь, _умоляя_ , но ничего не почувствовал, ни малейшей возможности прикоснуться к его душе. 

Ойкава схватился за свои собственные пряди и развернулся, дергая крыльями. 

— Меня кто-нибудь слышит?! — закричал он изо всех сил. 

Он смотрел на всех вокруг, на пациентов и медсестер и шел к центру; руки его дрожали, опущенные к телу. 

— КТО-НИБУДЬ? — кричал он. — _ХОТЬ КТО-НИБУДЬ_ МЕНЯ ВИДИТ?

Никто не обернулся, никто не замер. Сестра прошла сквозь него и мимо человека, чье сердце только что остановилось, длинными уверенными шагами. 

У Ойкавы тряслись плечи. Он снова посмотрел на Хаджиме. 

_Сколько секунд уже прошло?_

Ойкава неровно вздохнул, затем посмотрел на потолок. 

_Не имеет значения._

Ойкава взметнулся вверх, сквозь палатку, поднимаясь с такой скоростью, что слышал, как прорезается сквозь воздух. Он вылетел из атмосферы, оставляя за собой светящийся след. Звезды и галактики простирались перед ним, туманные и неясные. Его не волновало, куда, ему просто нужно было _выше._

_Самый простой способ расходовать энергию._

Ойкава широко распахнул крылья и замер, разворачиваясь и замирая. 

_Самый простой из всех способов, что я знаю._

Ойкава наклонился вперед, уставившись на крошечную синюю планету. 

_Торможение._

Он бросился назад к Земле, используя всю имеющуюся энергию, чтобы сильнее взмахивать крыльями и максимально ускориться. Весь мир превратился в размытые полосы света. Даже Ойкава, его тело, теряло форму, превращаясь во что-то с трудом узнаваемое из-за движения на скорости, близкой к световой. 

Вскоре он прошел сквозь атмосферу, к земле, к лагерю.

Ойкава продолжал сдерживать всю ту энергию, которую чувствовал у себя в груди, при помощи одной только силы воли. Он увидел полотно палатки, затем помещение с пациентами, и ровно в тот момент, когда он должен был пролететь сквозь Хаджиме, он выпустил ее всю, резко остановившись и замерев в воздухе с распахнутыми крыльями прямо над грудью Хаджиме. 

Ударная волна была сокрушающей. Она громко разнеслась во все стороны от Ойкавы, и бросилась вперед, сбив с ног трех медсестер и перевернув несколько пустых коек набок. Раздались крики ужаса, аптечки врезались в стены палатки, содержимое рассыпалось по земле. 

Но вместе с диким грохотом от прибытия Ойкавы раздался глухой стук сердца, а следом — глубокий первый вздох человека. 

Ойкава посмотрел вниз, и увидел, как Иваизуми, задыхаясь, дышит ртом, зажмурив глаза и стиснув руку в кулак. 

Ойкава не слышал ничего вокруг, ни удивленных голосов, ни испуганных криков. Сестры носились по палатке, собирая разбросанные вещи и возвращая койки в нормальное положение. 

— Привет, — тихо сказал он, смещаясь так, чтобы опуститься на колени рядом с кроватью, а не висеть над ней, и сжал пальцы на ткани. 

Хаджиме прокашлялся и повернулся к Ойкаве, его взгляд слова был цепким. Он сглотнул, сжав губы, и с усилием приоткрыл рот, чтобы заговорить. — Давно не виделись. 

Хаджиме повернулся на бок, и хотя рука Ойкавы дернулась в немом предупреждении, он все равно не остановился, поморщившись от боли. Устроившись на плече, он не держал глаза открытыми. — И ты выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы проведать меня. 

Ойкава провел рукой по губам, чтобы скрыть слабое дрожание губ. — Ничуть не хуже любого другого. 

Иваизуми закатил глаза. — Я дерьмово выгляжу. 

Ойкава пожал плечами. — Ты всегда дерьмово выглядишь. 

Иваизуми усмехнулся, из-за чего снова поморщился и раскашлялся.

— Аккуратнее, — в шутку посоветовал Ойкава. — Это не будет воинской смертью, если ты погибнешь, смеясь. 

Иваизуми покачал головой, все еще слабо улыбаясь. — Но это будет хорошей смертью. 

Ойкава нервно тер большой и указательный палец друг об друга, концентрируясь на этом ощущении, так как не мог ни к чему больше прикоснуться. 

— Эй, — Хаджиме снова медленно моргал, хотя его глаза оставались такими же яркими, как и прежде. — Херово было не видеть тебя так долго. 

Ойкава разомкнул губы, но молчал, его лицо было спокойно, но слегка покраснело от удивления.

— Даже если ты появляешься только когда я на грани смерти, — продолжил Хаджиме, и вздохнул, бессознательно сжимая повязку на боку. — Хотя подобные исключения радуют. 

Ойкава прикусил нижнюю губу. 

Хаджиме прищурился. — Что? Что-то не так? — он поднял голову. — У тебя странное лицо. 

— Нет, — покачал головой Ойкава, — Ничего. 

Взгляд Хаджиме немного смягчился, хотя он и нахмурился, задумываясь. Он отвел взгляд от Ойкавы. — Знаешь… В тот раз. В окопе… — Ойкава склонил голову набок, прислушиваясь к тишине. Хаджиме посмотрел на него, затем немного опустил глаза где-то на уровне шеи или плеч. — Когда я сказал тебе уходить, я… — он снова поднял взгляд, — я имел в виду только тот момент. Я просто пытался делать свою работу. 

Ойкава легко улыбнулся. — Я знаю.

Иваизуми снова опустил взгляд и нервно заерзал. — …хорошо. 

Краснота на щеках у Хаджиме была заразительной.

Они замолчали; Ойкава прислушивался к ровному сердцебиению Хаджиме. Оно было сильнее и четче. 

— Почему в палатке такой хаос?

Хаджиме оглядывался по сторонам на шумных сестер и беспорядок. — О, — усмехнулся Ойкава, потирая затылок рукой. — Не уверен. Порыв ветра, возможно? 

Иваизуми с сомнением на него посмотрел, затем пожал свободным от бинтов плечом. — Не важно, полагаю.

Ойкава нервно оскалился. 

— Эй, — Хаджиме снова уставился на него. — Расскажи мне о небесах. Или о Вальхалле, или как ее там. 

Ойкава наклонился вперед. — О? Ты хочешь, чтобы я называл ее небесами? Так тебе будет проще? 

Хаджиме покачал головой. — Не думаю, что названия важнее того факта, что они существуют. 

Ойкава улыбнулся. — Почему ты хочешь услышать о них? 

— Не хочу, по правде говоря, — ответил Хаджиме. Ойкава собирался было что-то сказать, когда он продолжил. — Я просто хочу послушать твой голос. 

Ойкава уставился на него, и Хаджиме мгновенно отвел взгляд. Ойкава прокашлялся и чуть сильнее подался вперед, еще шире ухмыляясь. — Я могу говорить целую вечность, если ты хочешь. 

Хаджиме снова посмотрел на него, косо улыбаясь. — Мне нетрудно в это поверить. 

 

* 

 

Ойкава хмурился, заходя в Вальхаллу. Он решил переждать шторм, а не лезть в него, и, как и всегда, стоял рядом с Акааши, сцепив руки за спину. 

Тишина протянулась напряженно долго. — Я видел, что ты сделал. 

Ойкава покосился в сторону, на неподвижное лицо Акааши, а затем снова уставился на Землю. — Ясно. 

В его голосе не было осуждения, и подобное безразличие могло бы показаться подозрительным, исходи оно от кого-то кроме Акааши. По правде говоря, Ойкава понятия не имел, как определить отношение Акааши к чему-либо, так что даже и не пытался. 

Вместо этого он просто ждал, и вскоре услышал тихий звук размыкающихся губ. — Твоя гордость была настолько важна? — Ойкава удивленно моргнул, дернув крыльями. — Была ли твоя гордость, заставляющая собирать все цели, более важна, чем законы валькирий? 

Ойкава не повернулся к нему, не сводя взгляда с Земли. — Это никак не связано с моей горделивостью, — ответил Ойкава, сплетя между собой пальцы рук за спиной. — Это связано с моим эгоизмом. 

 

* 

 

— Это было совершенно неприемлемо. 

Ойкава держал рот на замке и смотрел вперед. 

Ирихата смотрел на него с гневом в глазах. — Ты потревожил целую кучу людей, чтобы _нарушить приказ._

— Я…

— _Нет_ , — прервал его Ирихата, — Я не хочу этого слышать. 

Ойкава почувствовал, как его верхняя губа приподнимается в чем-то наподобие оскала. — Я уверен, что не хотите, — Ирихата повернулся к нему, прожигая взглядом. Ойкава даже не дернулся. — Вы сказали мне, — произнес он, прижимая палец к полированной поверхности стола, — Что рассмотрите возможность превращения моего солдата в валькирию. 

— Да, — ответил Ирихата. — И я это сделаю. 

— _Он стареет_ , — сказал Ойкава, едва заметно повышая голос. — Чем дольше вы ждете, тем сильнее он устает. 

Ирихата шагнул вперед. — У меня есть дела поважнее, чем один единственный человек, — сказал он низким угрожающим голосом. 

Ойкава чувствовал, как на его лице появляется раздражение, искажая черты. 

— Этот один единственный человек _годами_ не дает своей душе истлеть; _для него_ нет ничего более важного. 

— Ойкава, — сказал Ирихата, облокачиваясь на стол. — Ты слишком сильно увлекся этим…

Ойкава широко распахнул глаза и ударил кулаком по столу. — Я ВАША ЛУЧШАЯ ВАЛЬКИРИЯ! — Ирихата замер на месте. Ойкава указал пальцем на землю и прорычал: — И я продолжу нарушать приказы, пока вы не примите решение. 

 

* 

 

Иваизуми лежал в кровати, держа в руках книгу и время от времени перелистывая страницы. В последнее время литература стала странной, в основном фокусируясь на романтике или чувственности. 

Возможно, это был способ на время забыть о войне, подумал Иваизуми. Чем сильнее автор мог отвлечь читателя от жестокой реальности, тем лучше. 

Действительно, эти любовные истории были очень популярны. Так он оправдал бы романтическую новеллу, которую держал в руках, если кто-нибудь бы спросил. 

Его глаза устали, а веки слипались. Полуденное солнце падало ему на ноги, согревая их. Это был самый спокойный момент за долгое время, самый успокаивающий и тихий. Вскоре он вернется в строй, и даже мысль об этом делала его уставшим. 

Раньше так не было. 

Он опустил голову на подушку и криво улыбнулся. 

Ойкава был прав. С каждым днем становилось все труднее.

Когда он снова распахнул веки, то прямо перед собой увидел шоколадные глаза, уставившиеся на него. 

Иваизуми хотелось бы, чтобы он хотя бы вздрогнул, но этого не произошло. Он просто чуть глубже опустил голову в подушку. — Ты бы почувствовал себя по-настоящему глупо, если бы стал причиной моего сердечного приступа. 

Ойкава улыбнулся. На нем была обычная одежда, штаны и рубашка, и если бы не крылья за спиной, он действительно показался бы человеком. Иваизуми это показалось странным, из-за отсутствия брони валькирии он казался еще более бесплотным. Возможно потому, что подобное лицо среди людей было редким зрелищем. 

— Ты слишком упрям для этого, — ответил Ойкава. 

Иваизуми положил палец между страниц, как закладку, и оставил руку лежать на кровати. — Ты продолжаешь это повторять, но всегда выглядишь достаточно озабоченным тем, что я могу умереть обычной смертью. 

Ойкава, не отводя взгляда от глаз Иваизуми, пожал плечами. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты получил то, что заслуживаешь. 

У Иваизуми было много чего сказать в ответ на это. — То, что я заслуживаю, — повторил он. Ойкава промолчал. Он вообще не особенно задумывался над выбором слов, а просто смотрел на Иваизуми, и его большие глаза окрашивались лучами солнца в успокаивающий, теплый золотой цвет, бледная кожа словно светилась изнутри. — Я ничего из этого не заслуживаю, — тихо сказал Иваизуми. 

— Ты прав, — сказал Ойкава, чуть двинувшись на кровати, так что Иваизуми ожидал услышать шорох ткани. — Ты заслуживаешь большего. 

— Я не это имел в виду, — просто ответил Иваизуми. 

Перед тем, как начать говорить, Ойкава отвел взгляд. 

— Кстати говоря…

— Мм? 

— Так вышло, что в последнее время мне приходилось держаться на расстоянии, однако… — Иваизуми прищурился. Ойкава, глубоко вздохнув, поднял на него взгляд. — Когда ты… наконец решишься… 

Иваизуми сглотнул, сердце часто забилось у него в груди. Он не заерзал и не шелохнулся, хотя ему хотелось, просто чтобы немного отвлечься от напряжения. 

Ойкава, словно пытаясь утешить, придвинулся ближе. — Не важно, как это произойдет, я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы быть рядом. 

Иваизуми никогда не чувствовал себя более парализованным, чем в этот миг. Он ощущал, как проходит каждая секунда, слышал каждый стук часов и голос из-за окна. Он слышал свое сердцебиение, и слышал, что не дышит. Затем он снова посмотрел на Ойкаву. 

Тот явно с трудом не отводил взгляд, словно был охвачен нервозностью, и беспокойно потирал руки. 

Иваизуми с трудом заставил себя дышать, его пальцы зудели от желания прикоснуться. 

— Ты не обязан делать этого ради меня, — прошептал он. Он не хотел шептать, но ему сдавило горло.

Ойкава прокашлялся, все еще переплетая пальцы рук между собой. — Это не ради тебя, — Иваизуми вскинул бровь в ответ, и нервная улыбка появилась на лице у Ойкавы. — В последнее время я стал весьма эгоистичен. 

Иваизуми поднял руку, и опустил ее в миллиметрах от пальцев Ойкавы. Тот наконец замер, и с минуту они просто смотрели на свои пальцы, лежащие рядом друг с другом. 

Иваизуми поднял взгляд на лицо Ойкавы, освещенное солнечным светом, не замечая, что тот смотрит на него в ответ.

— О чем ты думаешь? — спросил он. 

Глаза Ойкавы были широко открыты, а на лице читалось спокойствие. Иваизуми почувствовал, как его сердце забилось чуть сильнее и быстрее после этого вопроса. Он знал, что Ойкава слышит его пульс, и от этого он только участился. 

— О том, какой же я дурак, — честно ответил он и поднял левую руку с одеяла так, что его пальцы замерли над пальцами Ойкавы, который в ответ поднял правую руку и почти приложил ее кончиками пальцев к кончикам пальцев Иваизуми, оставив зазор в несколько миллиметров. 

Иваизуми смотрел на длинные, изящные пальцы Ойкавы, и свои собственные, грубые и мозолистые после многих лет сражений. Он знал, что ничего не почувствует, если придвинется ближе, но вот так он мог поклясться, что чувствовал магнетизм рук Ойкавы, покалывающее ощущение почти-прикосновения, и от этого его сердце забилось так сильно, что ощущалось под кожей на шее. 

Ойкава тоже смотрел на их пальцы, и никто ничего не сказал от том, что обе их руки немного дрожали. 

— Мы оба дураки, — тихо ответил Ойкава. — Так что все в порядке, верно? 

— Да, — хрипло ответил Иваизуми. 

 

* 

 

— Пожалуйста, не уходите! — маленькие руки схватили Иваизуми за запястье. 

Иваизуми замер, оборачиваясь на крошечную медсестру, к которой ему проходилось обращаться, пожалуй, слишком часто. — Я должен, — сказал он, пытаясь успокаивающе улыбнуться. — Все будет в порядке. 

Она покачала головой; светлые пряди разметались по лицу. — Вы все еще больны и ранены. Вы _не можете_ сражаться. 

— Нем не хватает людей, — сказал Иваизуми с улыбкой, которая явно выглядела грустной. — Я должен сделать все, что смогу. 

Большие карие глаза умоляюще смотрели на него. — Не надо. _Пожалуйста,_ останьтесь и отдохните.

Иваизуми аккуратно высвободил руку. — Я должен. 

— Вы не готовы, — тихо и сдавленно сказала она, и свист пролетающих пуль и криков едва не заглушил ее голос. — Вы не готовы. 

Иваизуми посмотрел на нее. — Я готов, — тяжело ответил он. 

_Разве кто-нибудь когда-нибудь бывает готов?_

Он закинул сумку на плечо. — И со мной все будет хорошо.

_Даже если нет._

Он вышел за дверь и направился к полю боя, старательно пытаясь ни о чем больше не думать. 

 

* 

 

Иваизуми кашлял кровью. 

Он упал на колени; теплая, пузырящаяся кровь капала с его пальцев. Из-за головокружения он потерял баланс и упал лицом наземь, так что его щека прошлась по песку. Он резко выдохнул, и от этого словно потерял еще больше сил; с каждой секундой было все труднее заставить тело двигаться.

Но он должен был идти дальше. 

Его пальцы впились в песок, он пытался ползти вперед, скрипя зубами от боли. 

Перед глазами все плыло, а слух странным образом то исчезал, то появлялся. Пуля, застрявшая в левом плече, приносила дикую боль, а рана на боку кровоточила, заливая кровью песок, и он не знал, сможет ли снова подняться на ноги. 

Повсюду были неподвижные тела, слишком много их, и он отчаянно пытался не смотреть им в глаза. Ему не нужно было знать, это ничем бы не помогло, так что он упорно смотрел только вперед. 

Это было неправильно. Так не должно быть, не здесь, не посреди подобной _катастрофы._ Ему нужно было открытое пространство и тишина. Ему нужно было место, не покореженное войной. 

Ему нужно было увидеть чистое сияние океана. 

Опираясь на правую руку, Иваизуми медленно подтянул к себе колени и попытался встать. Когда он поставил правую ногу и попытался было захромать вперед, из-за спины раздался взрыв. У него не было времени среагировать, и вот он уже кричал от резкой острой боли в бедре. 

Схватившись за рану, он снова упал на песок, рыча от боли сквозь стиснутые зубы. Кашляя, он матерился, чувствуя, как кровь стекает с торчащего куска шрапнели на его руке. 

— Нет, — прошептал он, щека еще сильнее врезалась в песок. — Пожалуйста, нет. 

Подняв взгляд чуть выше, над землей, он увидел серебро океана. Ему не хотелось быть здесь, среди трупов, взрывчатки и следов от пуль. Раз он собирается это сделать, то ему хотелось бы сделать это в одиночестве. 

Он подтянул себя вперед правой рукой. 

Хотя нет. Он не хотел бы остаться один. 

Кашляя, он продолжил ползти вперед, помогая себе правой ногой. 

Иваизуми не хотел бы остаться в одиночестве, но и не хотел быть среди этих людей. 

 

* 

 

И снова это был пляж. 

Было не светло и не темно, так как солнце только приближалось к рассвету, из-за чего все цвета казались темными и холодными, а небо пустым и блеклым — чистое состояние перед началом нового дня. 

Иваизуми тащил себя по песку одной рукой; его левая нога был ранена и бесполезно волочилась следом, левая рука прижата к ране на боку. Ойкава неуверенно приземлился, взволнованно распахнув глаза и прислушиваясь. 

— Ойкава, — несколько тяжелых вздохов. — Ойкава. 

Ойкава опустился на колени рядом с ним. 

— Звать меня по имени — не самый лучший способ призыва, Хаджиме. 

— Я не призывал, — сказал Иваизуми, никак не показывая удивления от его внезапного появления. Левая часть его лица была покрыта сажей и исцарапана до крови. Практически всю кожу покрывал песок. Он еще раз немного подтянул себя вперед. — Я молился, — прохрипел он. 

Ойкава слабо покачал головой. — Ты повторял мое имя. 

Иваизуми наконец поднял на него взгляд, остановившись. — И?

Ойкава сглотнул, всматриваясь в его зрачки. Иваизуми вздохнул, и морщины проявились на его коже. 

Он опустил голову, и все тело осело, медленно замирая, словно проигрывая. Рана на боку продолжала кровоточить. Под лучами еще не вставшего солнца кровь выглядела практически черной. — Я не должен был устать так рано, — сказал Хаджиме, уставившись на песок. 

Ойкава смотрел, как дрожат его пальцы, а тепло с каждым вздохом медленно покидает покалеченное тело.

Ойкава потянулся к плечу Хаджиме, и когда его рука прошла насквозь, его сковал страх. Ушел ли Хаджиме уже слишком далеко? Стал ли недосягаемым? Или все еще…

— Ты сражался долгое время, — тихо сказал Ойкава, возвращая к себе руку. — Нет ничего страшного в том, что ты устал. 

Хаджиме покачал головой. — Мне… — губы разомкнулись, но слов не последовало. 

Ойкава опустил голову чуть ниже. — Страшно? Беспокойно? 

Хаджиме снова поднял уже немного стеклянный взгляд на Ойкаву. — Плохо, — прошептал он. Ойкава смотрел на него, чувствуя слишком много разных эмоций для того, чтобы показывать хоть какую-нибудь из них. Хаджиме ненадолго прикрыл глаза, но снова распахнул их, прежде чем начать говорить. — Я просто хочу сражаться за свою страну, — он неровно вздохнул. — Я просто хочу отдать все своей стране… 

Ойкава наклонился к нему. — Ты отдал, ты _всегда_ отдавал. 

Хаджиме быстро покачал головой. Его лицо было таким искренним, чистым и спокойным, каким Ойкава никогда его прежде не видел. — _Мы проигрываем._

Ойкаве сдавило грудь. — Все проигрывают в войне, — тихо произнес он. 

Ойкава видел, как исчезает блеск из глаз Хаджиме. — Я сделал… недостаточно. 

— Хаджиме, — сказал Ойкава ровным мягким голосом. — Ты сделал больше, чем достаточно. 

Хаджиме отвернулся, слезы появились на его глазах, не собираясь упасть. 

Ойкава посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. — Ты сделал все, отдал все, и сражался день за днем ради дома, который любил, — Хаджиме не отвел глаз, и Ойкава улыбнулся. Это была самая нежная и любящая улыбка, которая когда-либо появлялась на его губах. Она была искренней, потому что предназначалась Хаджиме. Когда Хаджиме моргнул, одна-единственная слеза скатилась по его щеке. — Ты был самым лучшим и преданным солдатом, которого только могла желать эта страна. 

Ойкава прикоснулся к щеке Хаджиме, и почувствовал твердое, мягкое сопротивление. 

Он замер, сердце бешено билось в груди. Хаджиме приоткрыл рот и подался вперед, к ладони Ойкавы. Его губы дрожали, растягиваясь в чем-то вроде кривой улыбки, искореженной эмоциями; тяжелые слезы текли по щекам. Его трясло, и он зажмурил глаза, прикасаясь губами к руке Ойкавы. 

Ойкава чувствовал биение собственного сердца, проходящее вибрацией по всему телу, его глаза горели от чего-то нового, когда он смотрел на Хаджиме. 

— Хаджиме, — прошептал он, и Иваизуми открыл глаза. Глаза Ойкавы щипало от влаги, и он практически усмехнулся и едва не задохнулся, протягивая к нему руку. — Ты выполнил свой долг. Пожалуйста, отправься со мной в Вальхаллу. 

Хаджиме моргнул и улыбнулся, хотя слезы все еще стекали по его лицу. Затем он протянул правую руку вперед, и Ойкава почувствовал, как сильные пальцы сжимают его собственные. 

Ойкава поднял его за собой, широко и некрасиво улыбаясь со слезами, заливающими лицо. Он увидел, как широкая грудь испускает свой последний вздох, а стальные глаза закрываются, красивое лицо опускается вниз, и ярчайший, чистейший свет поднимается из-за загорелой кожи. 

Когда Хаджиме поднялся, его ноги были сотканы из закручивающихся огоньков света, тысячи струн соединялись, формируя новый облик любимого солдата Ойкавы. 

Хаджиме крепко держал руку Ойкавы, все еще дрожа, словно боясь отпустить. Затем он вздохнул, и из его спины вырвались витки света, сплетающиеся во что-то витиеватое и величественное, широко изгибаясь за плечами Иваизуми. 

Хаджиме замер, затем обернулся. Его руки затряслись сильнее, когда он увидел сильные, широко распахнутые, великолепные крылья _валькирии._

Он повернулся к Ойкаве, неверие было написано у него на лице огромными буквами, а слезы все еще стояли в глазах. 

— Хаджиме, — прошептал Ойкава, улыбаясь, — Вернешься ли ты, как валькирия, вместе со мной? 

Хаджиме моргнул, затем усмехнулся и кивнул. — Да. 

Ойкава думал, что видел истинную красоту. Он думал, что видел все самое великолепное, что только можно было увидеть во вселенной. Но когда он посмотрел на космически-яркую улыбку Хаджиме, то понял, что ошибался. 

Руки сплелись между собой, крылья взметнулись вверх, и Ойкава взлетел в атмосферу, чтобы озарить небеса светом Иваизуми Хаджиме.


End file.
